1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of technology involving shielding for protecting against high impact force projectiles. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved bullet penetration resistant panel for use in constructing protective barriers or wall structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of protective shielding for resisting or repelling the penetration of a bullet or similar high impact force projectile is well known in the prior art. Such shielding may be in the form of a garment known as a bullet-proof vest which is often worn by law enforcement personnel. The shielding may also be in the form of a rigid panel or armor plate which can be used to construct protective walls or barriers, such as utilized in banks, prisons and other security environments.
Bullet resistant shieldings are generally defined by plural layers of different materials secured or laminated together to define a panel assembly that is capable of either repelling or absorbing the high impact force imparted by the projectile. A material which has been frequently used in forming a shielding laminate is Kevlar, a synthetic aramid fiber material which, when assembled in layered fabric form or laminated with other materials, provides excellent impact resistance and durability. Kevlar fibers are characterized by high strength to weight ratio, high tensile modulus, RF transparency, thermal stability, fire resistance and corrosion resistance. These advantageous characteristics of Kevlar have rendered woven fabrics made therefrom highly advantageous in use for soft body armor, such as bullet-proof vests. Layers of Kevlar fabric have also been secured or bonded together and used in constructing rigid armor plates.